Dragon's Journey
by Roseon16
Summary: When Mitsuko, a scatterbrained young woman, stumbles across the Straw Hats she is instantly intrigued by the lack of common sense their captain seems to have
1. The Beginning

"Run Hana," Hisao shouted as he blocked an incoming sword. "Take Mitsuko and don't look back!" Hana did the opposite of what he said and looked back at her husband.

"I love you!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. Hana turned around and ran as fast as she could away from the fight. She quickly looked down at her sleeping daughter residing in her arms and slightly smiled. _It's amazing that she can sleep through all of this._

Hana's head snapped up as the sound of yelling and footsteps reached her ears.

 _I really didn't want to do this._ She thought as she transformed into her hybrid form. She winced as she felt her wings tearing through her shirt and the horns growing on her head. Hana quickly flapped her enormous wings down and shot up off of the ground and over the top of the trees.

A tear sneaked out of her eye and trailed down her face as she looked down at the island below her. _I must keep going. For his sake._ Hana flew away from the island with a certain destination on her mind.


	2. A Trip into Town

_CRASH!_

"My bad!"

Hana sighed as she pushed her chair back from her desk and went into the other room where her daughter was struggling to clean up the shards of a shattered vase.

"You know," Hana started. "This is the third vase this week."

Mitsuko jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. "Shit!" Mitsuko yelled as she bumped her head on the edge of a table. "Ow, ow, ow!" Mitsuko glared up at her mother from her spot on the floor. "I hate when you do that to me."

"Well it wouldn't happen if you paid attention to where you were going." Hana laughed. She reached her hand out to her daughter who laid sprawled out on the floor. Mitsuko took her mother's hand and pulled herself up into a sitting position. She then grinned up at her mother. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Hana crossed her arms and looked up with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well the new shipment of food came in yesterday so if we go into town we should get first pick. But I also have to finish the final touches on my painting and get that ready for the auction tomorrow." Mitsuko and Hana both stood there in silence for a few moments thinking things over.

"I got it!" Mitsuko cried. "You stay here and finish your painting and I'll go into town and get the food!" Hana nervously looked at her daughter. "I-I don't know..." Mitsuko pouted at her mother. "Aw come on mom! You never let me go into town alone!"

Hana, still nervous, bit her lip. "You know why I don't let you go alone."

Mitsuko looked hopefully up at her mother. "I know mom but I'm 18 now. I can do this. I promise."

Hana sighed. "I suppose so bu-" Mitsuko interrupted her with a squeal. "Thank you!" Hana placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "But you have to promise you'll be careful and only get the food and if anything happens, and I mean anything the-"

"Then I come straight home." Mitsuko finished. Hana gave her a small smile and put her arm around her daughter. "Come on, I'll give you list of everything that you need.

* * *

Mitsuko hummed as she walked down the road. She breathed in the smells of all the fresh foods and different scents from the vendors around her. Mitsuko looked down at her list to see the next item she needed to get.

"Let's see…" she muttered to herself as she skimmed down the list of items. "I need Sea King meat. Doesn't say how much though…"

Mitsuko continued her humming as she made her way through the crowds in search of what she needed. Looking around at the different vendors surrounding her Mitsuko didn't see where she was heading and bumped into someone, knocking her onto the ground.

"Whoops, sorry about that." The stranger reached their hand down and pulled her up. Mitsuko blinked up at the man she bumped into. From what she could see he was fairly attractive. He was pretty tall, around 6 feet or so, had freckles sprinkled across his face, which made Mitsuko swoon, and disheveled dark hair covered with what looked to be an orange cowboy hat.

"Ah, yeah that was probably my fault." Mitsuko blushed as she rubbed her neck with the back of her hand.

The stranger smiled down at her, "No blood no foul." Mitsuko blushed again. "Well it was nice meeting you…?" She looked up expectantly at the handsome man waiting for a name.

"Ace." He said as he stuck his hand out. Mitsuko smiled and took his hand and shook it. "Mitsuko."

 **Hello there!**

 **So welcome to the official first chapter of Dragon's Journey! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I have the next two weeks off from work but I have a busy weekend so hopefully I'll have it up by then.**

 **I'm excited about this new book and all the changes I've made to the plot and characters. When and if people start reviewing I'll be answering any questions that you may have.**

 **Also I'll be telling you what songs helped me with each chapter and why.**

 **Song: Waves by Kanye West ft. Chris Brown**

 **So this has been my favorite song for the past two days or so and I don't know why but I love it and you can thank the song for this chapter because it inspired me to write it and I really recommend you to listen to it.**


End file.
